Left of Normal
by Philosophy897
Summary: Kendall/Greenlee. Set about 5 years after Michael is ousted from Cambias Industries. Starts off at his funeral.


Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own anybody. And I'm making  
  
zilch off this.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Grace (Philosophy897)  
  
Feedback: Philosophy897@a...  
  
A/N: Yea, I know I've got another fic that I should be  
  
updating butâE¦*shrug*âE¦I couldn't help myself. This fic takes  
  
place about 5 years from the whole Michael getting ousted from  
  
his father's company and all.  
  
Pairing: Kendall/Greenlee  
  
"I still can't believe you ever touched him."  
  
Kendall Hart gave a soft sigh, the sound echoing through out  
  
the near empty Fusion office. Picking at the crimson red nail  
  
polish that covered her nails she looked up at the woman  
  
standing across the office from her. The woman who had felt so  
  
much hate for her, and who she herself had once hated. But  
  
that was then, this was now.  
  
"Furthermore, I can't believe he wanted to have his funeral  
  
here. The bastard should've known that Pine Valley was home to  
  
his worst enemies."  
  
"And his neighbors, and business associates, and..," Kendall  
  
let the words hang, she felt no sympathy for Michael Cambias  
  
but she understood him and his reasons for being buried in Pine  
  
Valley.  
  
"Lost loves," asked one Greenlee Smythe, her eyes watching the  
  
woman before her.  
  
Kendall's eyes snapped up to meet Greenlee's and her fingertips  
  
stopped moving, "I don't know about that. Maybe he was  
  
thinking something more along the lines of 'keep your friends  
  
close and your enemies closer'," offered Kendall.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The conversation ended when the two heard the door open and the  
  
sound of footsteps heading for the office they were currently  
  
occupying. Ever since Fusion had moved into the new building  
  
it's business had only tripled. The women looked at each  
  
other, each studying the other with their own sort of intense  
  
gaze. When the door opened and a third woman stepped through,  
  
Kendall broke the stare and looked over to see her younger  
  
sister, Bianca.  
  
"OhâE¦I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting," started  
  
Bianca.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. You're not interrupting anything  
  
Bianca."  
  
"Okay wellâE¦are you guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yea. I need to make sure that bastards is dead if only for my  
  
own pleasure," snorted Greenlee as she headed for the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec," responded Kendall.  
  
Greenlee's figure had begun to fade off into the distant end of  
  
the hallway when Bianca turned her gaze about to face her  
  
sister. Calling her sister had long ago stopped feeling odd  
  
and now seemed the norm. Bianca carefully took a step closer  
  
to her sister, worried about how she was handling this. True,  
  
she acted like everything was fine, she even acted a little  
  
happy like the rest of the town. Ever since Michael had gone  
  
off to live in Europe, trying to start up his own company,  
  
Kendall had put her past with him at rest though, as anyone  
  
close to her knew, she still worried about him reappearing.  
  
"Are you okay, Kendall?"  
  
Bianca reached forward, touching her sister's shoulder lightly  
  
causing the older woman to snap out of the daze she seemed to  
  
have worked herself into. Kendall looked up to Bianca and gave  
  
a nod, still trying to reassure herself that she didn't care  
  
about Michael's death. The man had used her, tried to rape  
  
herâE¦he'd done everything in the book but the what she  
  
remembered most about him was that she'd loved him and she knew  
  
that somewhere in his heart he'd loved her.  
  
"If I say no, is that wrong?"  
  
"No. You'd just be being honest."  
  
"Well then...no. I mean it's not like I loved him still but I  
  
can remember the days when I did."  
  
"I don't think you'll ever forget those days but it's best,  
  
sometimes, to leave the past in the past."  
  
"No wonder you're mom's favâE¦you've always been the smarter  
  
one," said Kendall, tossing Bianca a wink as she stood up and  
  
headed for the door.  
  
Bianca rolled her eyes and walked over, playfully nudging  
  
Kendall as she headed down the hall. Looking over her shoulder  
  
she spoke.  
  
"I can't help itâE¦I'm smarter and wellâE¦sexier of course."  
  
Kendall laughed and it was her turn to roll her eyes, "you keep  
  
telling yourself that Binks."  
  
Bianca scoffed, "are you denying my sexy-ness?"  
  
"Who? Me? No, never. Just reminding you who Michael picked  
  
to be his original seductress."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha."  
  
"Oh, see that laughter just serves to prove that you're in  
  
denial. You know I'm sexier."  
  
"Uh huhâE¦that's why-"  
  
"Are you two planning on spending all day arguing over who is  
  
sexier? Cause if so I can end the debate right now," said a  
  
rather annoyed Greenlee from her spot at the elevator.  
  
"Really? Well end it then," said Kendall.  
  
"Okay. The sexier one of the two of you is-"  
  
"You know it's me Greenlee," purred Bianca suggestively,  
  
licking her lips in an almost comical manner as she tried to be  
  
sexy and not her usual cute self.  
  
"C'mon GreenleeâE¦you know it's really me," Kendall looked dead  
  
into Greenlee's eyes as she bit her bottom lip and gave a  
  
slight smirk.  
  
"AhhâE¦okay LesBianca stop. KendallâE¦down. The sexiest person in  
  
this building isâE¦me. But the sexier out of you two is  
  
Kendall," said Greenlee before turning and walking into the  
  
elevator leaving behind the sisters.  
  
"Hah! Told ya so!"  
  
"Puh-leaze. Greenlee is so biased."  
  
"Uh huh. Should I buy you a house on Da Nile Binks?"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha."  
  
"The laughter again, I yi yi."  
  
"I'm surprised that you came. I thought you and my son were  
  
enemies," came the dignified voice of Alexander Cambias.  
  
"We were. But before that we were lovers," stated Kendall, her  
  
voice quiet.  
  
"AhhâE¦well Miss Hart I offer my condolences."  
  
"Why would you offer them to me? You're his father."  
  
"Father only in name, Miss Hart. Only in name," that said  
  
Alexander gave a nod and walked off to confer with a business  
  
partner he'd spotted.  
  
"Here you are," said Greenlee as she handed Kendall a champagne  
  
flute.  
  
Watching as Kendall downed the expensive champagne in one swift  
  
swallow, Greenlee quirked a brow. Linking her arm with  
  
Kendall's, the ever persuasive Greenlee led her friend off into  
  
the graveyard beside the church where most of the people were  
  
gathered. Kendall didn't object, she didn't say anything as  
  
she allowed herself to be led off.  
  
"SoâE¦I don't get it."  
  
"Don't get what?"  
  
"Why you care."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I've got time for you to explain," stated Greenlee  
  
firmly as she turned to face her friend.  
  
Kendall sighed and sorted through her thoughts and emotions  
  
before her lips parted, "I loved him. And he loved me. I  
  
don't care what he did to me and what I did to him we both  
  
loved each other at one point or another and no it's justâE¦I  
  
don't knowâE¦hard to imagine him not alive."  
  
"Are you saying you still had feelings for him?"  
  
"No! God no. It's just weird. I always thought Michael would  
  
be there..if not physically there then mentally. Whenever I  
  
heard someone knock at my door I always thought it might be  
  
him. Part of me scared, the majority. And part of meâE¦curious.  
  
To be honest I think that's why Boyd and I never worked out.  
  
I always expected Michael to come back and by the time I gave  
  
up that thought it was too late."  
  
"Same with Aiden?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"SoâE¦do you think you'll be able to have closure now that he's  
  
dead?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"WellâE¦I hope so too," Greenlee said on impulse.  
  
"Is that a friendship sorta thing or a  
  
I-feel-like-following-the-bisexuality-trend sorta thing," asked  
  
Kendall, a joking smirk on her lips.  
  
"Uh oh, I've been figured out!"  
  
"At least you've got good enough taste to pick me as your  
  
lesbian lover," teased Kendall.  
  
"AhaâE¦you've always wanted me Kendall, I just figured I'd  
  
finally indulge you."  
  
"Well then, let's blow this joint and head over to your place."  
  
"Sure thing, Fonz," said Greenlee with a roll of her eyes as  
  
she stood up, her look becoming serious, "do you want to go  
  
back?"  
  
Kendall thought about it for a second, just a second, before  
  
she spoke, "no."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"SoâE¦"  
  
"So, you owe me 20 bucks."  
  
"Yea, yea."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I know these things."  
  
"Yea but GreenleeâE¦and Kendall?"  
  
"There've been weirder pairings Binks."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like us."  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of there Greenlee," said Kendall as  
  
she looked at her friend.  
  
Her big, misty blue eyes caught the dark brown one's that  
  
Greenlee had as Greenlee reached forward and placed her hand on  
  
Kendall's shoulder, thumb moving in slow circles in what she  
  
hoped was a comforting manner.  
  
"What're friends for?"  
  
"FriendsâE¦"  
  
"Yea, you know that thing we are."  
  
Kendall looked down a moment but was forced to look back up as  
  
Greenlee hooked her finger under her chin.  
  
"You know I'm here for you right?"  
  
"Through anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Right then," Kendall took in a deep breath then leaned  
  
forward, pressing her full lips against Greenlee's.  
  
Shocked, Greenlee began to pull back but then just melted into  
  
the kiss, her lips beginning to open slightly to allow her  
  
tongue to pass through and lightly lick Kendall's glossy lips.  
  
Mmm, she thought, they taste like watermelon.  
  
TBC 


End file.
